<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Find your heart inside a box by lCheekyl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999794">Find your heart inside a box</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lCheekyl/pseuds/lCheekyl'>lCheekyl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Referenced Minor Character Death, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, bit of light angst at the beginning, kind of epistolary, lesmisbigbang2020, quarantinebigbang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lCheekyl/pseuds/lCheekyl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact was, someone could get a soulmark at any point of their life when their bodies sensed the possibility for a meaningful connection, although they most commonly developed in youth. After they first showed they would constantly suffer slight changes until the two people got to know each other, at which point the mark sensing a bond being made would settle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Combeferre &amp; Enjolras (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Grantaire &amp; Jean Prouvaire, Les Amis de l'ABC/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. And so It begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an unofficial second entry for the Les mis big bang 2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been months since Grantaire had stepped foot into his grandpa’s workshop, it was a decently sized space, filled with tools and furniture worthy of a woodworker, organized in a way that only his grandpa understood, everything was the same except for the thin layer of dust covering the whole room, as always, there were still traces of sawdust on every corner and Grantaire could feel his eyes getting watery.</p><p>He could still remember the old man working tirelessly and unknowingly for the last time, a few months ago. He never stopped, not until the last possible moment, no, he kept working until his legs gave up.</p><p>The old man had been the one that had taken care of him when he was little and his parents busy, and he had loved him for as long as he remembered and had been the cause of the first mark to appear on him. It’d been a small bare aspen branch starting on his right wrist, splitting and presenting warm colored leaves the moment his grandpa babysat him for the first time but now a faded yellow where it used to be bright.</p><p>The man had taught him about his job and ever since he could safely hold a tool had been happy to let him work on little projects under his supervision.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re keeping the place, it’s going to need some cleaning.” R’s mom’s voice took him out of his reverie, and he sighed.</p><p>“I still can’t believe he’s gone, I feel like any moment I’ll try and throw something away and he’ll yell at me to stop because you never know when something’s gonna be of use.”</p><p>“Have you thought about what you’re going to do with this room?” Changing the subject was starting to feel like standard practice at this point.</p><p>“I don’t see a reason to change much, I need a workspace anyway. I’ll just move some of my stuff in here and use the next room for the things that can’t get so dusty, that way I can get one big extended studio.” He was actually quite excited about this part of his plans.</p><p>“Well you can count on me to help with anything you need, you can always call and I’ll make the time to come,” she said with a small smile, the only kind she could muster these days.</p><p>“Thanks mom,” he said knowing that wouldn’t happen, his mom already had enough to worry about as it was.</p><p>...</p><p>It took R another two weeks of packing, carrying and unpacking before he could focus on organizing his new work space.</p><p>He dusted and then started to add his own collection of items to the shelves, trying to make the space have some semblance of order, thankfully his gramps’ possessions were in perfect conditions and would probably come in handy at some point, he didn’t want to get rid of anything if he didn’t absolutely have to.</p><p>After a few hours of moving things around he was finally done, he stepped back to look and there was a faint twinkle to his eyes, all the tools and materials fitted perfectly, every bit of available storage space taken without it looking crammed and with some extra surfaces to sketch and work on.</p><p>The next day R woke up and went about his day, he’d been feeling restless with creative energy, the previous two weeks had been full with the mess and exhaustion that comes with moving and the days before that had been gray and occupied with funeral arrangements and dealing with his relatives. It had been too long, he needed to make something.</p><p>He walked to the workshop and took his place in front of the big desk, sketchbook open and ready.</p><p>After a few minutes of consideration, he began writing dawn his thoughts for a new piece, he was fond of mixing materials and techniques but after hours of writing and sketching all he had were pages full of rejected ideas, just when he was thinking about giving up for the day the old doorbell rang so he stood up and stretched with a crack before answering the door.</p><p>Not even waiting for the door to be completely open, someone ran into his arms and he could already feel the stress leaving his shoulders as he returned the gentle hug.</p><p>“R, I missed you.” Came Jehan’s soft voice.</p><p>“So you decided to ambush me?”</p><p>“I got you a house warming present,” said Jehan, finally letting go just to put a potted plant onto his hands and totally ignoring any protest.</p><p>R looked down at the small lavender vase and grinned at Jehan.</p><p>“You sure know how to get to a man’s heart, my darling,” he said, thinking about placing them on his room so he wouldn’t forget to tend to them lest they died and displeased his friend. It wouldn’t hurt to wake up and see a reminder of the delicate mark they shared on their ankles, one that once it bloomed had never died.</p><p>That afternoon was spent chattering over takeout and soon any worry over work took a backseat. Jehan’s serene presence was a welcome distraction and the deep bond strengthened over the years only helped R feel calmer than he’d been in weeks.</p><p>After a few hours, the poet left with yet another hug and a promise to come back in a couple days. R knew his friend had been worried about him even though he’d been very careful not to show it and appreciated the gesture. He wanted to say that it was unnecessary but couldn’t get himself to lie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First chapter is quite short, the rest are all longer.<br/>This is my first fic so please be kind.<br/>Don't hesitate to leave a comment though, I appreciate feedback and would love to hear your thoughts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A light comes to life and resonates its melody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, he woke with the need to <em>do</em> something, to try and keep going, and the best way to start was by working, so he forced himself to go back his new studio.</p><p>This time he tried a different approach and instead of walking to the sketching table he went around looking at every corner of the place and trying to find inspiration in his tools and unfinished pieces, it didn’t take long for him to find what he wanted in the top shelf of an old cabinet, it looked like a wooden box, simple and plain unvarnished even.</p><p>R took it and it fitted perfectly in both of his hands, he opened it to better inspect it and was pleased to find the mechanism of a music box, looking back to the shelf he found a small key that went smoothly into the side and after a few seconds of winding it up the faint sound of music started to flow from it, it was a lovely melody that he had never heard before and yet… it didn’t feel that way, right at that moment R felt a peculiar warmth envelope him, the music box kept playing but its melody wasn’t the only thing coming out of it, accompanying every note was a spark of light, he couldn’t focus on it for longer than a second though, the strange feeling had gotten even more intense, stronger on the left side of his neck and was now way higher in his list of current preoccupations.</p><p>Grantaire frantically looked around for one of the unfinished ornate mirrors he kept in a drawer and after putting it out his eyes went wide, there on the left side of his neck was an elaborate pattern extending from his hairline all the way down to his collarbone and right in the middle of it a bright sunrise, there was no mistaking it, it was a soulmate mark, more intricate and breathtaking than anything he could have ever imagined to get. The mark kept moving and letting out a matching light to the one coming from the music box, soft specks of it floating around the room, giving the impression of someone having sprinkled little stars inside the house, as the music ended the feeling slowly faded away along with the lights.</p><p>He stood there motionless, a moment later he let out a deep sight realizing he’d been holding his breath and not knowing what to do he just laid back on the wall, waiting there until his breathing was back under control.</p><p>R had no idea how to react, he hadn’t been expecting to get a mark but there was nothing we could do now, he wasn’t about to go running down the street to try and find his soulmate, after all he had no idea of where they were or of how they looked, he didn’t even know their name.</p><p>All R could do was wait but then again he had never been known to be a patient person, eventually he realized the whole soulmate thing wasn’t going to be leaving his mind anytime soon so he decided to just give in and fantasize as much as his mind desired, looking back at the working table he saw the music box he’d left there in his distraction, it looked like it needed work, and he couldn’t get himself to leave something that had been involved in such an important moment just sitting there plain and unfinished. It was all the inspiration he needed and with nervous energy he didn’t know he possessed he started to work.</p><p>At the begging he fumbled around for a bit but looking at the box was all the incentive necessary to take action and he knew exactly what he wanted to do.</p><p>He worked incessantly for hours, only noting the passing of time because of the need to turn on a lamp, he started by sketching the pattern of his newest mark on paper, drawing it in a way so that it would adapt to the shape of the box with the image of the sun right at the center of the lid, but looking at it, it didn’t seem right, there was something missing so after a second of consideration he drew a matching moon and it was exactly what it needed, afterwards he traced the drawing onto the wood surface and started to carve.</p><p>With careful and confident motions, he finished carving, lovely but rough shapes swirling on the top and cascading down the sides and along the newly added feet, the box already felt worlds apart from the rustic thing that had being at the begging.</p><p>It wasn’t enough though, after sanding the whole thing and making it smooth and soft to touch, R darted to the paint drawers and quickly took all he needed, he added paint details and fake gold leaf, when the box looked right the way he wanted he sealed it and left it to dry, just then he sat back to admire his work and found himself quite pleased by what he saw.</p><p>…</p><p>The impulse to play the music again was difficult to resist but he had to or else it’d get ruined. Grantaire had to force himself to leave the workroom and go do something that would stop him from just sitting around waiting and focusing on not putting his hands on fresh paint. Get something to eat and a nap would do the trick, especially because it would take hours for the box to be dry and safe to touch and he was famished.</p><p>He didn’t need to use the music box to remember the song after all, all he had to do was think about it and the melody came to his mind as if he had heard it a million times.</p><p>He made himself a quick sandwich and sat in front of his computer, he wanted to find the song but all he had was a simple music box tune. Thinking about what to do next he got his phone out just to realize it’d run out of battery, he plugged it to his computer and as soon as he turned it on started to ping with notifications, many of which belonged to Jehan. He didn’t even realize he was calling until a blithe “Hello?” Came from the other side of the phone.</p><p>“I got a mark,” was what came out of his mouth, he would like to say it was unexpected but the rash decision to just announce it came as no surprise.</p><p>He could hear a faint <em>oh</em> sound on the other end of the line followed by, “How? What happened? Are you alright?”</p><p>R had no real answers so he only said, “When am I ever?”</p><p>“Uh Can I come over?”</p><p>“yeah… please do and prepare for a long crazy story.”</p><p>“I’d love to get some details, I’ll be there soon, love you.”</p><p>“Same”</p><p>And with that the call was ended.</p><p>…</p><p>It took longer than R would have liked for the doorbell to ring, the old thing hadn’t even finished ringing when the door had already been opened by the frazzled man.</p><p>Jehan’s eyes went right to his neck and as they grew big and shiny all they did was exclaim, “Oh that’s wonderful, it makes you look truly radiant.”</p><p>“Well good to know that my freaking out was worth it. But my beautiful and handsome self getting even more irresistible was not first on my list of worries.”</p><p>“Right, well you really do paint quite an ethereal vision, hun. But no matter, let’s go inside.”</p><p>R retold the full story, no detail left unsaid, barely breathing through the whole thing. And as he saw the poet’s eyes warm and sympathetic as they usually were, tinged with the spark of surprised delight, he had to admit that the beginning of whatever was happening was at the very least extremely captivating. </p><p>“And then I just waited for you because I certainly have zero idea of what to do.”</p><p>“Well they don’t exactly write such specific manuals but in general you are not supposed to actually do much since things can’t be forced anyway. I know you won’t like what I’m going to say because you already have all the usual data but you have to take things as they come and just keep living your life as normal as possible.” Of course he knew it, everyone had the basic information about bonds taught to them since childhood but it was one thing to read about it in the abstract and a completely different one to have it actually happening.</p><p>The fact was, someone could get a soulmark at any point of their life when their bodies sensed the possibility for a meaningful connection, although they most commonly developed in youth. After they first showed they would constantly suffer slight changes until the two people got to know each other, at which point the mark sensing a bond being made would settle.</p><p>Marks didn’t chain people together, they just showed them possibilities. They did link pairs but only until the moment of their imminent first meeting, then they could decide what to do, if accepted by mutual interest then the mark would stay if not the mark would disappear and people would go their own way. Everyone knew this and yet it was hard not to try and make things happen.</p><p>“Jehan, how I’m I supposed to just act like nothing happened?! Just a few days ago I was living my life with a blank neck and know I look like some real baroque pro went to town on my skin!”</p><p>“I’m not going to compliment your looks any more today so I’ve got nothing to say to that but, for the first part there’s something we can actually do.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“Well you obviously won’t just wait patiently.” At that Grantaire snorted. “So let’s try and do something in the meantime, maybe figuring out the name of the song or any information you could possibly get on the situation would give you a new perspective”</p><p>“Well if nothing else I do wanna know what’s with this song in particular so yes to that but how do we find out its name? I mean, it could be engraved on the back of the mechanism but it’s a long shot and I don’t wanna risk messing it up by disassembling it.”</p><p>“I think your nerves make you forget this is not in fact the seventeenth century and as such we modern people have modern technology,” they said with a playful smile.</p><p>“Forgive me genius, so what do we do now?”</p><p>“We play the song to this very handy app that I know and find out, so I guess we do have to wait for the box to dry.”</p><p>“uuuugh and will it work with a music box melody?” R couldn’t help but complain.</p><p>“Sure, it even recognizes songs when you sing or hum them.”</p><p>“Well I can do that, no need to wait, come on.”</p><p>“I should have known you’d remember.” Jehan took his phone out and after opening the right app and pressing their fingers on the screen a few times they held it out in front of Grantaire and mouthed “Sing, now”</p><p>The melody flowed from R’s lips and a few seconds later was stopped by a high pitched sound coming from the device.</p><p>They both looked at the screen, excitement in their faces as it announced “/Song found!/ Name:  Deeper Conversation” R took the phone and pressed play on the official video shown below and music started filling their ears.</p><p>Grantaire couldn’t help but focus on the newfound lyrics as they sang:</p><p>Is your favorite color blue?</p><p>Do you always tell the truth?</p><p>Do you believe in outer-space?</p><p>Now I'm learning you</p><p>Is your skin as tanned as mine?</p><p>Does your hair flow sideways?</p><p>Did someone take a portion of your heart?</p><p>Now I'm learning you</p><p>And if you don't mind</p><p>Can you tell me</p><p>All your hopes and fears</p><p>And everything that you believe in</p><p>Would you make a difference in the world?</p><p>I'd love for you to take me to a deeper conversation</p><p>Only you can make me</p><p>I've let my guard down for you</p><p>And in time you will too</p><p>And if you don't mind</p><p>Can you tell me</p><p>All your hopes and fears</p><p>And everything that you believe in</p><p>Would you make a difference in the world?</p><p>I'd love for you to take me to a deeper conversation</p><p>Only you can make me</p><p>As the last part of the song repeated itself R finally tore his eyes from the screen and turned to Jehan only for his face to change into a puzzled frown because of what he’d found there. Jehan’s eyes were twinkling which wouldn’t normally be a surprise except for the fact the they were doing it literally and were directed right at him, after a double take R took his phone out to use as a mirror and realized that the light wasn’t coming from Jehan’s eyes but was a reflection of what was happening on his skin, it was as if he were wearing a scarf made out of fairy lights but much smaller and golden.</p><p>Tiny flecks of bright warm light flowing all over his mark, from his head and cascading down to his collarbone like an impossible rainfall that poured right over his heart.</p><p>They only stared at each other as the song in the background got closer to the end and with a soft…</p><p>
  <em>Does your name rhyme with mine?</em>
</p><p>It was over, no more music and no more lights.</p><p>“Well, before it was pretty obvious that you got a romantic soulmark but know it’s undeniable.”</p><p>“Was it the dreamy lyrics of the song or the literal <em>fall of light over my heart</em> what finally convinced you?” R said, fighting a nervous smile.</p><p>He didn’t want to believe, but everything pointed to the very real fact that he was in the path to find his soulmate, the proofs were there, he hadn’t imagined anything, it was happening whether he was convinced or not.</p><p>He found himself exhausted, it was a lot to process and he had been working for hours without stopping to take a breath and both him and his emotions were ready to go to sleep and disconnect from the world for some time.</p><p>Jehan, knowing perfectly well how to read him, got up and said, “It’s been a long day and you’re obviously dying for some rest, go to bed and I’ll call you tomorrow.”</p><p>R got to his feet to receive a long hug and a whispered, “Just remember, this is something good.” Next thing he knew, Jehan was gone and he was closing his eyes above his pillow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The song is "Deeper Conversation" by Yuna but the version in the music box sounds like a fingerstyle cover I found on youtube.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. With the Musain as their stage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keep living his life as relatively normal was easier than expected seeing as there was nothing to do about the mark and he still had to deal with day to day activities in order to remain a functional human being.</p>
<p>R found himself getting back into as much of a routine as he was comfortable with, working on commissions, tending to his numerous hobbies and doing chores. He was finally back on track after the incident with his grandfather, the moving and the soulmark manifesting. It had been an eventful few months but things seemed to finally being alright.</p>
<p>Obviously the universe thought that his life was too boring at the moment and sent Jehan along with a text message.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yee haw: There’s an open mic tomorrow and I’m performing</p>
<p>R: You gonna slam some poetry?</p>
<p>Yee haw: You bet your sweet self I will, wanna come?</p>
<p>Yee haw: I thought you could sing something and the triad is gonna be there too</p>
<p>R: Want to hear my dulcet tones?</p>
<p>R: sure</p>
<p>Yee haw: Perfect! @Musain 7pm I’ll sign u up</p>
<p>R: Thanks sweetie</p>
<p>Yee haw: &lt;3</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Stages were not new to Grantaire, he had performed for friends and strangers in the past on multiple occasions and quite liked it. The Musain was the perfect setting, this would be only the second time he sang there. Jehan and him started going to the place because of Musichetta but when she’d told them about their open mic nights everyone knew they would be coming back.</p>
<p>The only thing he’d have to decide was the song he was going to sing, He hesitated for a second before making up his mind, there was one song and one song only that he felt like singing in that moment, call him sappy, he’d made his choice.</p>
<p>He went to find his guitar and practiced a little, after all he already knew the lyrics perfectly so even with just a day to prepare he’d be ready.</p>
<p>The next day R arrived at the Musain just in time and quickly spotted Joly, Bossuet and Jehan in one of the small tables, when they noticed him they loudly greeted him but as he got closer he could see their faces changing into astonished ones.</p>
<p>“R! That’s a big one,” said Bossuet loudly to the confusion of the people around them.</p>
<p>“How do you feel?” Asked Joly with a smile.</p>
<p>“Right now? Like a freak because you’re staring at me,” answered R without any heat and effectively bringing some levity into the situation.</p>
<p>“Said the one that’s going to be in front of an audience in about an hour.” Just like that the conversation changed from his mark to the presentation, they knew he’d give them details at some point so they didn’t feel the need to press right now, instead opting to focus on enjoying the night that was just beginning.</p>
<p>Some minutes later, Musichetta came to their table to say hi and let them now the performances were about to begin, raising her eyebrows and hugging Grantaire before going back to work.</p>
<p>It was a busy evening, the event attracting more people than there would be on a regular day, as the lights went down a bit people started to lower their voices and turned to the small stage. Musichetta took the mic and announced the beginning of the night “Welcome everyone, tonight we have an assortment of acts that go from poetry to tap, the list is long so we better start, please enjoy your orders as you direct your attention to our first performer of the night” and so it started.</p>
<p>The first to go was a young man with an accordion that made everyone laugh and cheer to his amazing ABBA medley, which of course had most of the attendants proclaim to be the dancing queen by the end of it.</p>
<p>There were many acts following that, each one getting more and more serious and sentimental, after some time they got to Jehan who recited one of the pieces from their latest publication which had R’s cover art and, to everyone’s delight, quite successful sales numbers. They left the audience with watery looks and faraway expressions, but not without a loud dose of finger snapping that had the poet grinning as they walked back to their table.</p>
<p>“I pity the poor soul who has to follow you, my dear,” said R with a hand on his chest. “Oh wait, that would be me, well I better get going then.” And with that he made a move to take his guitar and raise.</p>
<p>Jehan yelled, “Break a leg babe”</p>
<p>Bossuet patted his arm and added, “Don’t leave your fans waiting.” As Joly grinned at him.</p>
<p>He went up the stage and looked at the people around, at his friend’s smiley faces, his fingers kicking off with a soft strum of the strings, a few seconds went by with only the sound of his guitar and chatter dying down, when he started to sing.</p>
<p>He kept going, eyes to the other side of the far window.</p>
<p>
  <em>And if you don't mind</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Can you tell me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>All your hopes and fears</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And everything that you believe in</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Would you make a difference in the world?</em>
</p>
<p>He only focused back on the room around him as the previous silence of the public was broken by loud gasps, faces open, a collection of expressions ranging from interested to bewildered, looking right at him. He kept going, noticing the strange light coming from the microphone and realized it was actually a reflection, a shiny echo of <em>his golden glimmer. </em></p>
<p>He finished the song that at this point came naturally to him and rushed to the bathroom as fast as the crowded place allowed him, with the sound of applause as a background.</p>
<p>He looked at the mirror even though he knew exactly what he’d find there but even then he couldn’t help but stare at his reflection, the light was glowing softer by the second but not any less breathtaking. When he calmed down a bit he found himself surrounded by his friends’ amused faces.</p>
<p>“When Jehan mentioned you were dripping with light I thought they were being romantic,” said Joly with eyes as big as saucers. </p>
<p>“No, not metaphoric light, or well, not only.”</p>
<p>The shapes on his neck were still swirling and shifting when R decided he felt like sharing and said, “Wanna hear the full story with very literal details? Preferably in my place and out of this surprisingly empty bathroom.”</p>
<p>“Oh it wouldn’t be empty if Chetta weren’t taking care of it, thankfully, her shift ends soon and we can all go get the full story.”</p>
<p>As they all walked together, with fresh memories of light, basking in the warmth that comes with the company of friends, R decided it had been a great way to spend a friday night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. With the Musain as their stage, back door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Enjolras' PoV</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Combeferre sighed. “I know you are going through a lot right now but you have to try and calm down a little, you can’t keep going this way until you find them.”</p><p>Enjolras looked at him. “I don’t know what you mean, I’m just working.”</p><p>“Enj, you look like you’re about to jump out of a window, I now you’re driven enough that not even the development of a soulmark could stop you but you’re obviously unsettled,” Combeferre said, and looking concerned added, “You don’t even mention it and I don’t want to push you, I’m only saying that I’m here for you if you need to talk.”</p><p> “I’m not trying to ignore what’s going on or in denial. I just feel useless because I’m not doing anything about it and you know waiting for things to solve themselves is not something I’m fond of,” murmured Enjolras looking down.</p><p>“That I know.” Combeferre smiled softly. “Remember that even if it takes a while, it’s going to happen. In the meantime, Courf asked me to remind you of the next meeting at the Musain.” With those words Combeferre’s eyes acquired a new spark.</p><p>Enjolras frowned until… <em>oh</em> “They’re going to freak out when they see me, I had not thought of that part.”</p><p>…</p><p>Enjolras had been right in his assumptions, the next Friday found him in the backroom of the Musain surrounded by friends, which were as shocked as predicted. None of them more than Courfeyrac who as soon as he had caught sight of his friend’s new mark ran across the room and after a short but not any less heartfelt shriek proclaimed loudly, “I cannot believe you, young sir, you did not mention the teeny tiny fact that you got a freaking soulmark?! And Combeferre! There’s no secrets between us you traitors! How dare you! Also oh my god tell me everything.” The effect of anger was lost as they all turned grinning faces towards Enjolras who was now sitting next to an amused Combeferre.</p><p>He kept silent for a second but after a light sight started to talk. “Sorry Courf it’s just that I’ve had a few busy weeks and thought you’d all see it eventually, also there’s not much to say, it’s pretty self-explanatory once you see me.” He shrugged.</p><p>“Oh come on Enj, tell us more! When did you get it? How?” said Courfeyrac, who was now sitting right next to Enjolras and making the biggest puppy eyes known to humanity.</p><p>“Well, I got it a few days ago, I was working when I saw a weird light on my computer screen, I turned around but there was nothing behind me, that’s when I felt something on my neck so I looked at my reflection and found it.”</p><p>Courfeyrac’s smile could not be bigger but then he asked, a little confused. “What do you mean a light?”</p><p>Enjolras didn’t know what to answer, he himself didn’t quite understand the situation, Combeferre decided that the pause was his cue. “If you’re surprised by a little light just wait until he tells you the full story.”</p><p>That prompted Enjolras. “Basically, my mark has the ability to shine as it moves, there’s also a bit of a drip of very soft flames, it has only happened twice, the first time was when I got it and then later again that night.”</p><p>As everyone processed his words he decided to keep going.</p><p>“Also, anyone remembers the nice fake book box I keep in my office? It seems to be somehow connected to… well me?”</p><p>Everyone was outright staring at him, mouths open, then Courfeyrac asked, “What? What do you mean that pretty normal looking present is <em>connected </em>to you?”</p><p>“Both times my mark glowed, the box did the same. Also, the book used to have a pretty small ornamental sun on one side, but now there’s a moon too and it’s spread across the whole cover.”</p><p>“The moon that’s on your neck, that’s the same moon on your book?” asked Feuilly, who had kept quiet up until that moment, along with Bahorel and a very perplexed Marius.</p><p>“Yes, the book has a copy of this moon along with all the decorations in matching gold and the original sun changed to match the rest.”</p><p>“How did you even notice that?” Came the voice of a grinning Bahorel.</p><p>“Well, I keep the box in my office so I see it enough to remember how it looked. Although if I’m honest it wasn’t quite as unsurprising as I might make it sound. The first time I saw my mark I was as stunned as you can all imagine so it took me a minute to notice the second light in my office, when I did I hurried to inspect it but I was frankly overwhelmed and dropped it so now sadly it’s broken, still lights up with me though.”</p><p>Silence and then</p><p>“Anyway, we’re not here to talk about my love life, so let’s focus on the reason of this meeting.”</p><p>His friends were obviously not done talking but they all knew not to press so the meeting continued on more serious notes.</p><p>A few hours went by talking proposals, planning and distributing tasks, after all everyone had a job so it was one of the few times they could work as a group, helping organizations they found valuable in any way they could.</p><p>Enjolras, engrossed in their actual project as he was, could still feel the subtle shift in the ambiance which was made evident by Courfeyrac yelling his name.</p><p>Every eye in the room turned to him and he didn’t need to ask why, seeing rays of warm light emanating from his neck and illuminating the room, his stunned friends’ faces adorned with the flowing rays. He got lost in the reflections and in the silence of the room he could hear the sound coming from the main part of the Musain for the first time since the beginning of the meeting and found himself focusing on the voice softy singing, he only came to his senses when the person asked <em>Does your name rhyme with mine? </em>It took him a moment to react and when he did, it was too slow. When he crossed the room and opened the door the song had come to an end, people all around the place were clapping loudly and as he moved past them to finally get to the stage he found it empty.</p><p>Looking around searching for an unknown face wouldn’t help, but he did it anyway.</p><p>That night after the meeting, when Combeferre and him got home he only murmured a distracted goodnight, getting a “Sleep well, E.” along with a knowing but encouraging smile. He was done waiting.</p><p>It didn’t take long for him to decide on his first step. The very next morning found him sitting in front of his computer with a clear mission in mind and on the phone with his parents. If he wanted to make any progress, he needed information.</p><p>
  <em>“Family tree?”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Words carved in a tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the events of last friday night still in his mind even after a full weekend of distraction provided by his extremely but pleasantly surprised friends, R finished everything he had to do for the day and sat in one of the workshop stools, looking around he was reminded of his grandpa’s business, the man had gotten up to date and opened a small online store that offered a selection of pieces as well as custom orders, it possessed a very out of character cheesy name that R still didn’t know how had come to be chosen but was forced to use every now and then.</p><p>He wondered what had been of the little store and if he should maybe close it, moving to his laptop he pulled up the <em>“Family tree”</em> site to find a couple orders of existing pieces and a blinking dot signaling a new message. He clicked on it.</p><p> </p><p>@FamilyTree</p><p>Greetings,</p><p>A few years ago a family member of mine made a commission to this establishment and I was hoping to contact the person in charge of it for further inquiry.</p><p>Thanks in advance.</p><p> </p><p>R ignored the pang in his wrist and went back to check the two orders that hadn’t been fulfilled, he wanted to at least finish those before delating the store so he wrote a note to each person telling them about the extenuating circumstances and offering a small discount for the long wait. After that he couldn’t help but to check the message again.</p><p>“Well that’s not ominous at the least.”</p><p>Not wanting to leave unresolved matters and falling victim to curiosity, he started to write back.</p><p> </p><p>@Guest1832</p><p>Dear customer,</p><p>Apologies for the delay in a reply but this being basically a one-man operation (“And not a branch of some popular chain store as you seem to believe,” mocked R but refrained from actually writing it down.) means that issues are tended to in a somewhat slower but also way more personal manner.</p><p>Sadly, your request to get in contact with the original seller has to be denied (not wanting to upset one of his grandpa’s old customers, he politely added) but as the person currently in charge I would be glad to listen to any question you might have and hopefully give a satisfactory answer.</p><p>Looking forward to your reply.</p><p> </p><p>Said reply didn’t take long, the very next day as R checked on the site for any overnight change in the ongoing purchases he also found the little dot of a message that read:</p><p> </p><p>@FamilyTree</p><p>Hi there,</p><p>I write to thank for your reply and also to ask you to reconsider my petition to talk with the former person in charge since I think they could have certain information that other people might not.</p><p>Nevertheless, if you find my request to be impossible then I would still appreciate any help you might provide.</p><p>With gratitude, Enjolras.</p><p> </p><p>“Pushy”</p><p> </p><p>@Guest1832</p><p>Dear Enjolras,</p><p>Sadly, your petition is out of the question but I renew my offer to help.</p><p>If you decide to keep on your quest, please consider providing more details about your situation.</p><p>I do hope we'll be able to solve your problem.</p><p>Grantaire.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently the person on the other side or the conversation was online because not fifteen minutes later came the reply:</p><p> </p><p>@FamilyTree</p><p>Dear Grantaire,</p><p>I appreciate your willingness to help, as for details about my case they are as it follows: my parents commissioned a birthday present for me five years ago which was to be ready some time before August 25<sup>th</sup>, it was a medium size wood box in the shape of a book that could be used for storage and be locked.</p><p>As for my question, it was more of a general interest for the object, I want to know the materials it’s made of, the name of the designer and if the model was repeated for some other customer, any information would be valuable to me.</p><p>I appreciate your prompt answer,</p><p>Enjolras</p><p> </p><p>R didn’t know what he had been expecting, maybe something about guarantees or a second commission, definitely not the message he got. He knew nothing about the object besides the fact that it had been made by his grandfather which was weirdly uncomfortable information to disclose. But the person, Enjolras, seemed extremely involved and R had said he’d help so he decided to give himself a day to think about it.</p><p>The next afternoon he made up his mind and wrote back:</p><p> </p><p>@Guest1832</p><p>Enjolras,</p><p>I hate to disappoint but I don’t possess the information you’re seeking. At least not right now.</p><p>But do not despair yet, there’s one thing I’m sure of. The person you are looking for is my grandfather, M. Mabeuf, who passed away a few months ago.</p><p>As I mentioned at the beginning of this message, I have no other information yet but if you care enough to wait a few days I’ll dutifully check his records and report back to you.</p><p>Grantaire</p><p> </p><p>The next time he checked for an answer there was already one waiting and he couldn’t help but to roll his eyes with a hint of amusement on his face.</p><p> </p><p>@FamilyTree</p><p>Dear Grantaire,</p><p>I’m sad to hear about your grandfather’s departure, he was a very talented man and his exquisite craftsmanship will not be forgotten.</p><p>I greatly appreciate your efforts and will wait for as long as necessary for any information you can find.</p><p>Sincerely, Enjolras.</p><p> </p><p>R stared at the screen, the back and forth had been going for longer than he could have expected. He didn’t know what had caused him to get so involved, usually he would have answered the second message with a polite negative and then admitted that there was nothing left for him to do there, but the man, Enjolras, seemed genuine and so interested almost bordering in desperate that he just couldn’t refuse. So now he would keep his word and dig around into his grandfather’s records which were not in particularly good conditions.</p><p>He heaved a sigh and continued working, it was going to be a few long days.</p><p>Even though Grantaire was legitimately willing to investigate, there was only so much time he could spend on it since there was still a world outside that required his presence and work.</p><p>So, after a week he had made essentially no progress, that was until he discovered a particular set of folders placed at the back of a drawer, conveniently out of sight, and unearthed a bunch of paperwork. He spent an hour going through them, until he found one labeled “E Family”.</p><p>The first piece of paper in the folder contained general instructions for a commission, the second was a detailed sketch of the piece approved by the customers and the final a signed receipt, basically all information anyone could possibly need save for a picture of the final product.</p><p>R found himself smiling down at the pieces of paper and considered the fact that he was genuinely happy because now he could actually help Enjolras, his smile faded a little when he realized that it would also be what would end their interactions.</p><p>Shaking himself out of it, he set to inspect the pages more closely, both so he could relay the information later but also out of curiosity, he was involved now.</p><p> </p><p>@Guest1832</p><p>So…</p><p>drumrolls</p><p>…</p><p>I found papers which have all the information I could have possibly expected to find and more.</p><p>Basically, it was not cheap, your parents didn’t spare any money, they asked to have only high quality materials (which we always use btw), that plus many work hours and a complicated one of a kind design means that your box was never offered in store nor fully duplicated for any other client.</p><p>Congratulations, you are the proud owner of a unique product that from the sketches I saw is quite amazing. Anyway I adjunct images of all the papers I found since I imagine you’re gonna want to go through them yourself.</p><p>Let me know what you think plz</p><p>Grantaire aka the best detective on this side of the city.</p><p> </p><p>He could imagine Enjolras face when he opened the message and wished he could actually be there for it.</p><p> </p><p>@FamilyTree</p><p>Dear Grantaire,</p><p>Thank you so very much, back when you said you couldn’t put me in contact with your grandfather I thought that would be all but I’m happy to say I was wrong.</p><p>I appreciate your help.</p><p>Sincerely, Enjolras</p><p> </p><p>R could have ended things there, at the end of the day they were strangers and he shouldn’t care about the other man or his weird requests, but the truth was that he did, and so he did the only thing he could think of and started another message.</p><p> </p><p>@Guest1832</p><p>I’m glad I could help.</p><p>Although I have to admit it would have been easier If I knew what exactly it was you needed.</p><p>Now I’m extremely curious so I have to ask, did you find what you were looking for?</p><p>If so, would you be so kind as to tell me?</p><p>I just wanna know why you care so much.</p><p>R</p><p> </p><p>“There, it’s done.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promised a modern epistolary and I deliver.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Words carved in a tree by the man in red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Back to Enjolras' PoV</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Enjolras was left staring at the screen of his computer, what could he say? He didn’t feel particularly excited about the prospect of sharing his strange soulmate mark story, he also didn’t know what to answer, what was he looking for? Well anything, a starting point, a lead, something that could guide him. But those would be difficult reasons to explain to someone who didn’t know the full story. And what did he think he would find? His first thought was that maybe the person who made the box was his soulmate but that idea was quickly scratched out early in their interactions and he didn’t want to tell Grantaire that he’d thought his grandfather to be his soulmate, it would sound ridiculous and inappropriate knowing that the man was recently deceased, which was frankly unfortunate, he’d obviously been talented and managed to follow great business practices as Enjolras had discovered in his little research of the establishment.</p><p>He wasn’t sure what to write but he felt the need to do it, not ready to leave the other person, <em>R</em>, behind. He also didn’t want to lie, the man had been so nice, helping him with something barely related to his line of work, although now that he thought of it, the business wasn’t his so maybe that wasn’t even his actual job. After all, Enjolras had made very vague questions and given very little information to work with, even so the man had delivered and given more than expected, it made sense that he would be curious.</p><p>Anyway, the thought of stopping messaging him was out of question, so he answered in the only way he could think reasonable:</p><p> </p><p>@FamilyTree</p><p>Dear R,</p><p>The past month had me experiencing some mysteries in which my box was involved. Not knowing where to start looking for answers but in need of them I turned to the only thing that made sense and decided to begin my investigation there. I asked my parents about the present they had given me years ago and they redirected me to your grandfather’s business.</p><p>I hope my reasons make sense since my explanation of them was anything but one.</p><p>You’ve been very kind in lending me a hand and for that I’m thankful.</p><p>On a related note, I’ll admit I have my own sense of curiosity so allow me to ask, do you do the same work your grandfather used to? Are you gonna keep his business going or is this maybe just a temporary solution and you dedicate yourself to a completely different field of work?</p><p>If your reply to the former is affirmative, then I might have something in mind that would require to continue our exchange.</p><p>Enjolras</p><p> </p><p>He walked out of his room to find Combeferre sitting in the living room with Courfeyrac who immediately asked, “Any news?”</p><p>Enjolras shook his head and Courf’s face fell a little thinking Enjolras would be displeased, but his friend didn’t feel that way, maybe he hadn’t found much but he was working on it, at least he didn’t feel so helpless anymore, the very action of sending messages to get information sated his necessity to act instead of wait.</p><p>...</p><p>The reply came the next day, Enjolras had made a habit of checking for new messages as much as it was acceptable so it didn’t take him long to see it.</p><p> </p><p>@Guest1832</p><p>Enjolras,</p><p>I will be happy to quench your curiosity, the answer is both yes, no, and neither.</p><p>Truth is I’m a visual artist and while I do not dedicate my life to wood designs and opt instead for mixed media, which basically means that I just work with whatever it is that I fancy at the moment, I do have experience with it, some because of my own doing but mostly thanks to my grandpa’s patience.</p><p>Right now I’m working on my own commissions but I took charge of this business because I wanted to finish all the ongoing transactions before closing it for good.</p><p>Please let me know what you have in mind.</p><p>Waiting to hear back from you, R</p><p> </p><p>Enjolras wasn’t sure if what he wanted would work out at the end but at least his message would be welcome so decided he’d try.</p><p> </p><p>@FamilyTree</p><p>R,</p><p>The Book suffered an accidental drop which caused some damage, there’s a small dent, some scratches on the paint and most importantly the mechanism that allowed it to open doesn’t work anymore. As you can imagine I’m extremely interested in having it fixed since it holds sentimental value.</p><p>Would you be interested in taking a commission of this kind? If you are unavailable then maybe you could recommend someone to me, I trust your opinion.</p><p>A desperate E</p><p> </p><p>Enjolras finished the part of his day devoted to the little store’s message tab and resumed working. Ever since he started communicating with the artist he felt calmer. The matter of his soulmate a soothing reminder of the possibility of love awaiting for him instead of the uneasiness that messed with his life the first couple of weeks.</p><p>It took some time for the response to arrive but when it did Enjolras was not disappointed</p><p> </p><p>@Guest1832</p><p>My dear costumer,</p><p>I do not usually accept proposals of the kind you make but seeing as you are a beloved client of this business I would be doing it a disservice by denying you which is completely out of the question.</p><p>I’m honored you trust me with the task of fixing your beloved Book. If you need further prove of my capabilities, you can check the <em>Corinthe Gallery’s</em> associate artists to find my usual work.</p><p>In short, I have to accept.</p><p>At the moment I’m working from my personal workshop, would it be possible for you to drop it here?</p><p>Excited to work with you, R</p><p> </p><p>Enjolras was more than happy with the response that he got and even though he had no reason to distrust the other’s competence, especially if the man had an ounce of his grandfather talent, he still liked the idea of seeing his work, so interest piqued he searched the gallery’s name and clicked on the little<em> R </em>that unfolded from the top menu stating <em>Artists. </em>He was surprised at what he’d found, Enjolras was not an art critic, he only knew that the pieces were a display of several different skills apparently possessed by one man, every work catching the eye and containing a multitude of details in which one could get lost.</p><p>After some time looking at the pictures, Enjolras clicked on one and started reading the paragraphs accompanying each of them. Every word we read only served to make him more involved so he ended up reading all that was written in the official site, descriptions of collections, and R’s artist statement but it wasn’t enough so he moved to the search bar and went through all the articles that mentioned him. The man had a way with images, he could make some intricate looking object contain countless meanings with such finesse that tricked you until you understood it like a slap to the face. It was political in a personal and intimate way, it made you feel connected to the artist and yet his work was out there displayed for anyone to see.</p><p>“¡Enj! ¡Enjolras!” Aame Combeferre’s voice from the other side of the door and as if just out of a daze, Enjolras went to open it to find his friend right in front of it, with the expression of someone ready to burst into a room.</p><p>“Were you calling me?” He asked.</p><p>“I knocked many times and called your name, I was starting to worry, are you ok?”</p><p>“Yeah, sorry just focused, what did you need?”</p><p>It was not the first time Combeferre had seen his friend absorbed by a task so he let it slide. “I just wanted to say goodnight, you’ve been in there for hours.”</p><p>“I found something,” said Enjolras.</p><p>Combeferre’s worry was replaced by excitement as he carefully asked, “You mean something about your mark?”</p><p>“My what? Oh no, just something else that captured my attention, I’ll show you later, goodnight.” With that Enjolras gently closed the door and kept scrolling through articles.</p><p>...</p><p>The next morning found him in a weird mood, R was talented and his pieces were doing well for what he could find in his little research and yet he was willing to work on a very small commission, Enjolras was excited to see his work in person and have a tiny part of it so without hesitation he wrote.</p><p> </p><p>@FamilyTree</p><p>Dear R,</p><p>Out of interest for your work and not distrust, I looked at the gallery’s site and now I’m even more pleased that you accepted my commission. I could definitely drop by your workshop as soon as we set a time that works for both of us and you provide the address.</p><p>I’m eager to meet you and hope you can make time for my project soon, know that I’m willing to work around your schedule, just let me know when you’d be amenable.</p><p>E</p><p> </p><p>As it was common for their interactions, the response came the next day, it contained an address not too far from his place and some options of dates in which he’d be available. Enjolras took no time in accepting an appropriate day and hour that coincided with his free time, and soon they were set.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. When the sun finally met the moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day of their meeting finally came, Enjolras got ready, making sure he looked his best, he wanted to give a good first impression.</p><p>He walked out of his room and into Combeferre. “Oh I was going to find you to ask if you could go meet Bahorel with me, he’s having trouble with the pamphlets so we’re going to talk over coffee.”</p><p>Enjolras hesitated, on one hand he did want to go make sure everything ran smoothly but on the other there was no way he would be canceling his plans.</p><p>Sensing his indecision, he added, “Were you going somewhere? If you’re busy I can go by myself and talk to you when I come back, don’t worry.”</p><p>“No, I should be there, but I have something to do first, could you come with me to drop this off? I won’t take long and we can go to Bahorel’s afterwards.”</p><p>“Sure, I’ll just text him to tell him we’re taking a small detour and will be there soon.”</p><p>After Enjolras made sure he had everything he needed for both meetings they left their apartment, half an hour later they were right in front of the entrance of a big house, the door was old carved wood, it looked heavy and very much like it belonged to the front of a woodworker’s shop.</p><p>They stood there for a minute until Combeferre touched Enjolras arm, startling him and causing him to finally press the doorbell.</p><p>A minute later, the door opened to reveal a young person in colorful clothes, they definitely looked like their work could be displayed in a gallery but they also didn’t look like a stranger, not to either men at the very least.</p><p>“Jehan?”</p><p>Jehan’s bright smile diminished a little after they looked at the person on the other side of the door, their eyes going down Enjolras figure and coming back to rest over his face, looking slightly wider than usual. “Enjolras” they exhaled, with that the smile was back, bigger than before. “Hi, what are you doing here?”</p><p>Enjolras was confused about their presence, disappointment at the back of his mind. He had expected the door to be opened by R and even though he liked Jehan and he’d be happy to find them behind a door any other day, right at that moment he wasn’t feeling particularly friendly. What were they doing there? Were they working with R? Didn’t artists of all kinds tent to flock together after all? Enjolras didn’t know Jehan all that well, only having met them a few times when the group had gotten involved in the making of a zine, maybe Jehan had gone into visual arts and R was their pseudonym, or maybe they were <em>otherwise</em> involved. His mind was running a mile a minute, worry growing with every possible theory. He was about to lose his very fake composure when Combeferre’s voice came from his side.</p><p>“Hello Jehan, we’re here to drop something off. It’s nice to find you here, Enj didn’t mention we’d be seeing you today.”</p><p>The poet finally looked away from Enjolras’ face, turning to reply. “Hi Combeferre, that’s because we didn’t know either, I’m here visiting a friend.”</p><p><em>A friend, </em>supplied Enjolras mind and then…</p><p>“You’re a friend or Grantaire? I’m supposed to be seeing him today.”</p><p>“I am,” answered Jehan as they pointed to their ankle, which displayed a beautiful mark in the shape of a small lavender blossom. “And I’m afraid I’ve kept you here for too long, he’s gonna wonder what happened, please come in, R’s waiting at the back.” Jehan motioned for them to go into the house and closed the door.</p><p>The three of them had barely walked a couple steps into the foyer when from a different room came the sound of loud steps and someone calling, “Jehan, everything ok?”</p><p>Enjolras recognized the voice immediately, but didn’t have time to dwell on the implications.</p><p>They turned to the back and at that exact moment the room got covered in gold, light pouring from Enjolras and Grantaire’s bodies and flowing to the other, melted sunshine coursing through the floor as their marks emitted a warm glow, rays of it illuminating the room even further. The shapes changing and mixing together, forming a pair of very inaccurate but beautiful artistic renditions of an eclipse.</p><p>The brightness went down slowly, ornate patterns staying in place, their marks remained golden, with a simple glimmer as if made of a particularly polished material.</p><p>Everything stopped for a second, then R blinked and Enjolras could have sworn the smile that followed was the brightest thing he’d seen, unknown to him was the matching one he was wearing.</p><p>Their friends had stayed on the edge of the room, worry in their eyes but after seeing their reactions they let out a mutual sigh and patiently waited for the to speak.</p><p>Finally, Enjolras broke the silence.</p><p>“It doesn’t.”</p><p>“What?” asked R, concern tinting his eyes.</p><p>“My name, it doesn’t rhyme with yours.”</p><p>Grantaire stood frozen for a second and then spluttered, “The song… you… how…” Until he composed himself enough to let out a short breath and say, “You know the song? How?”</p><p>“I heard you sing at the Musain, well I didn’t know it was you, not until now.” He couldn’t stop smiling. “I was in the back room and came looking for you when I heard your voice but you were gone by then.”</p><p>“You were there?” Realization coming to his mind. “That’s why it happened, all the light… I ran to the bathroom and left after that, like an idiot.”</p><p>“Actually that’s kind of what got me here, in a way,” Enjolras tried to explain. “It made me want to find you, I had no idea you were the same person whose help I recruited.”</p><p>“You mean, when you said you wanted information what you actually wanted was to find… me?”</p><p>“Yeah, there’s a connection between my… our mark and my box so I thought it made sense to start investigating there, it was my only lead but I didn’t know how to ask so I just thought I’d try to get your general help, apparently my research came to fruition sooner than I realized.”</p><p>“It’s cool, you were a welcome distraction actually, I didn’t love the idea of having to wait, I’m not very patient,” said Grantaire with a shrug.</p><p>He still couldn’t believe they were both here. Not only had he finally found the person he’d been looking for but it was the same man he’d been silently mooning over for weeks. And now he had both, the one who was in theory perfect for him, and R, the very interesting, talented artist that he now knew was also in possession of the cutest smile and sweetest voice. He wouldn’t have to choose, he was only too eager to find more. Deciding they’d waited enough he said, “I would love to answer the other questions too and ask you my own, that is if you are interested.” He held the other’s gaze with hope in his eyes.</p><p>“Well I cleared my whole afternoon for you after all, I could easily change a meeting with a possible client for a conversation with a possible date.”</p><p>Talk of plans reminded both of the fact they weren’t alone and they looked at their friends, excitement staying on their faces.</p><p>Combeferre, like the most marvelous friend that had the best ideas that he was, only turned to Jehan and said, “Tell me Jehan, are you still interested in helping the group?”</p><p>Not missing a beat, they answered, “Sure, I’ve been meaning to ask if I can join you in a meeting for some time.”</p><p>Combeferre grinned and said, “Well then it’s perfect timing, I’m on my way to meet another one of the members and we’d love to have your help.”</p><p>“Today seems to be the day in which things finally click into place.”</p><p>Enjolras wanted to protest, he didn’t want to cancel plans with friends, but Combeferre just hugged him goodbye and murmured, “Don’t worry, you can take the evening free, it was my call anyway.”</p><p>“I’m sorry you had to come all the way here and that I made you be late,” Enjolras said, slightly guilty.</p><p>Combeferre only snorted at that. “It was hardly for nothing, it’s not every day you get to see a display like the one you caused, I’m sure all our friends will be extremely jealous.“</p><p>“Oh yes, it was quite a sight, the whole bursting with light was very fitting for both, dramatic and intense as you are. Anyway, we should be leaving, I suddenly found myself with important matters to tend. I’ll see you both soon.” Like that they were gone, the rest of their friends would hear the news from them but they’d probably wait to get in touch to try get their own versions of the story until the next day, so as not to mess with the fragility of a situation such as theirs.</p><p>“So, I can’t wait to see that magical box of yours, I also think I have something you should see, now that we mention inexplicably shiny objects.”</p><p>R held his hand out to Enjolras, who took it, fingers slowly draping over the other’s, a light touch that nonetheless shook his entire being. Like that he led him deeper into his house, they had many questions and a whole life to ask them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had planned to write a 2k one shot but then this happened.<br/>I hope you enjoyed my attempt at writing a soulmates AU.</p><p>FIN</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>